forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Coronal Guard
The Coronal Guard, whose members are known as armathors in Elven, is an ancient tradition of swordmages in Faerûn, built upon the foundations of eladrin culture. Skilled warriors armed with a graceful and cultured twinning of arcane magic and swordplay, Coronal Guards are among the greatest of swordmages and among the first to defend the ancient city of Myth Drannor, from which their style initially originated. Culture Since the Crown Wars, eladrin have widely practiced arcane magic and combined its use with that of a longsword. From these meshes of arcane and martial skill, some of the first swordmages emerged, who would go on to become some of the greatest warriors the world had ever seen. Of these empires Cormanthyr was among the strongest and to protect its coronals the eladrin of Cormanthyr developed an elite class of swordmages, whose loyalty to their liege was unquestionable. These early swordmages of Cormanthyr, like the modern Coronal Guard, were known as armathors and it is from their heritage that those who bear their name today draw inspiration from. The ancient order that once protected Cormanthyr is, however, no more. During the Weeping War the ancient nation was obliterated in a single night and the vast majority of armathors were slain protecting the capital of Myth Drannor. However, though the guardians of the coronals were no more, the skills and traditions that defined them would not. The few remaining armathors would pass on what they knew to others, allowing the Coronal Guard to survive, albeit in a reduced form. Through this, the tradition spread to other lands, such as Evermeet or Luruar, where it gained followers and practitioners. Most recently, with the reclamation of Myth Drannor by the sun elves of Evermeet, the tradition has returned from exile to its original home, some of its followers bandying together to form the Coronal Guard of the City of Song. However, while many or perhaps most Coronal Guard are affiliated with this new order, not all are and across Faerûn the tradition has many imitators and learners, demonstrating its strength and longevity. Abilities The traditions of the Coronal Guard grant a number of useful abilities to their followers. All Coronal Guard are versed in the abjuration school to some degree, knowing how to shield themselves against enemy assault at a moment's notice through their magic. Armathors can also use this affinity for defensive magic to increase their body's own vitality, so that even if an attack pierces their wards, it will be less deadly to them. Some of the most experienced swordmages of the armathor's path can increase their ability to deflect or avoid damage by an even more impressive degree, often by freeing one of their hands to reinforce the ward. Coronal Guard spells focus partially upon interrupting enemy attacks or redirecting their movements. Countering thunderclap, for instance, uses a blast of sonic energy to push an enemy backwards. Another spell, avaunt foe, similarly allows an armathor to teleport an opponent from one spot to another. References Category:Paragon paths Category:Swordmages Category:Classes